Walking In On Her
by gelatofornicodiangelo
Summary: One-shot  "Stoll! You perv! Get out!"  Simply when Travis enters a stall and takes a look at Katie's... business...  Not sure bout the romance department but the humor is guaranteed!   Read and Review!


Ok! So usually I'm a Teen Titan fan/author but because of my cousin's father, I was introduced to the awesomeness of PJO! Woo hoo! Anyways! This is my very first story. And very first one-shot. Yey for me!...Sort of…Anyways, if you hate it if you like if you don't know please, review. Reviews are what keeps me up every day! Enjoy!

Walking In On Her

Here's the thing, Travis Stoll as never felt this happy in all of his sucky demigod life.

And the reason for his happiness was when he walked in on HER.

*Flashback*

It was a beautiful day in camp half-blood.

The demigods were training their heads off. Creatures in the forest were hunting for food. And two certain sons of Hermes taking a stroll around camp.

"Oh wow! I never knew camp had an Arts and Craft area!" exclaimed Connor.

"I know right? Who knew!" said Travis Stoll, eldest of the two.

They both had curly brown hair that most girls would swoon over and blue eyes that were always filled with mischief.

"I wonder what the others are up to…"wondered Connor.

"They're probably off somewhere stealing stuff from other campers"

Connors eyes started tearing. "I'm so proud of them!"

At this, Travis rolled his eyes.

"Gods Connor, you're so emotional"

"Well excuse me for being so proud of our cabin!"

Once again, Travis rolled his eyes. And soon they started with their walk again.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at their cabin and dropped face first into each of their beds.

"I'm bored now" whined Connor.

"Stop whining"

"I don't whine. Whining is for geeks"

"Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that…geek"

At that Connor shut his mouth up. But after few minutes he started to sing.

"_Row, row, row your boat_

_Roughly down the street!_

_When you see a crocodile,_

_Don't forget to scream!_

_Ahhhh!"_

Travis raised his eyebrow as Connor sang it repeatedly.

"Uhh, Connor, I'm gonna go take a shower"

Connor shrugged and continued to 'sing' as Travis grabbed a random towel and headed out.

"AT THE SHOWER ROOMS*

Travis casually whistled as he strolled down the shower rooms looking for a stall that's available.

When he finally thought that he found on empty stall, he opened it. But instead of being met with the shower, he was rewarded with a scream.

"AHHHHH!"

"Stoll! You sick perv! Get out!" yelled Katie Gardner who was completely naked and was as beautiful as ever and was desperately trying to cover herself while blushing.

While Katie was blushing madly while trying to cover herself up, Travis was standing there, staring at her in awe. He didn't even bother to move or listen.

"Gods! Katie, I never knew you has such an awesome thing goin on underneath all that gardening and dirty stuff!"

Katie finally managed to cover herself with a towel without letting Travis take a peek at her…bodice"

"Travis! If you don't get out now, I swear, I WILL brutally and repeatedly stab your decadent manhood with Annabeth's dagger!"

Still, Travis didn't bother to move so Katie pushed him and closed the stall door causing him to fall to the floor with a slightly dazed look.

"AFTER A FEW MINUTES OUTSIDE OF THE SHOWER ROOMS*

Travis walked out with a dreamy smile plastered on his face. After a few more seconds of just standing there like a total idiot, he remembered that he still had a life to live and an annoying little brother to pull pranks with, so he decided to go back to his cabin.

When he got back into his cabin, he saw Connor, still staying where he left him, having a make out session with a….Hello Kitty stuff toy.

"Uh…"

Travis just stood there dumbfounded and staring at his brother in awe.

Finally, Connor noticed his brother and stopped what he was doing and stared at Travis.

"what are you doing?" Travis asked with a mixture of panic, confusion, and concern evident in his voice.

"Oh! I was just getting to know Ashley" replied Connor as he pointed at the hello kitty stuff toy.

"That's Demi's toy"

Connor shrugged and threw the toy somewhere around the cabin and looked at his brother skeptically.

"What happened with you?"

At his, Travis' grin returned and he plopped down his bed.

"Did you know that many amazing things can happen in the shower rooms?"

Connor stared at him with a questionable look upon his face but decided to leave it at that, thinking that his brother had gone "crazy"

With that, he set off to find "Ashley, the stuff toy" to have another hot make out session with…it.

Please review! Now of you'll excuse me, I have to go polish my dead frog! His name is Hector!


End file.
